


And then he was gone

by someday_we_can_fly



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Feels, Love, M/M, Please be nice, Sad, first fanfic, imagine, you are going to hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someday_we_can_fly/pseuds/someday_we_can_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay this was my first fanfic ! I really hope you guys like it ! I just joined AO3 today :)</p></blockquote>





	And then he was gone

" - eugh.. But Thorin!  
\- What love? The king replies, sneaking his arms around thehobbit's waist.  
\- I am working ! Leave me alone!  
\- mmmh.. You know I can't do that..What are you working on anyway? The dwarf murmurs in the curly hair of his love.  
\- Well, Bilbo begins softy, I am writing about out adventure, about us and the others so when we are not here, people will remember...  
\- Mmmh.., Thorin kisses his hobbit's hair, can I read it?  
-Wha.. Thorin it's not ready yet!  
-What isn't , my lovely gorgeous hobbit ?  
\- For reading! Bilbo scoles 

 

\- ... Uncle ? Who are you talking to ? Frodo asks while entering the living room.

Blibo turns around to find the dwarf king gone, with just a cold empty feeling in his heart. Thorin is no more. Just a character in his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was my first fanfic ! I really hope you guys like it ! I just joined AO3 today :)


End file.
